Humans Among Devils
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After Naruto Uzumaki get's banished, he and his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, leave the Leaf village. While the two friends we're on their journey, they get teleported to a world with Devils, Fallen Angels, Holy Swords, Scared Gears and naked women. How will they handle this strange new world? NarutoXHarem


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD**

* * *

Prolouge : A Hero's Banishment

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was walking towards the Hidden Leaf village with a injured Sasuke Uchiha in his arms. The reason for this, was because his friend had tried to leave the village by going to Orochimaru. But Naruto had ended up saving Sasuke by giving him the friendship he had needed. As Naruto neared the gates, he sees the Sasuke retrieval team waiting for him at the gates.

"I take it the mission went well, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked his friend as he approached him.

"Yeah, but now I'll have to worry about Sakura and Ino yelling at me for bringing him back injured." Naruto grumbled.

"Forget about those two for now, Naruto. Our mission was to bring back Uchiha alive or dead. Those were Hokage-sama's orders." Neji said.

"Neji has a point, Naruto. Although the Council wanted this idiot brought back alive, but we listen to the Hokage, not them. They're just a bunch of assholes trying to play with favorites." Kiba said as walked up and pats him on the back.

"You know what, that made me fell a little better. Thank, guys. I better go and take Sasuke to the hospital so Baa-chan can heal him." Naruto said as he gave his friends a wave goodbye before he walked off towards the hospital with Sasuke in his arms.

* * *

Konoha Hospital 20 Minutes Later

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a chair waiting for Sasuke to wake up from his sleep. Tsunade told him it would take him about 50 minutes before he woke up. Naruto already had his injuries all checked out, he was now waiting for his friend to awake from his sleep. As he was dosing off, Naruto heard someone come inside the room, and his eyes widen when he saw who it was.

'Fuck...' Naruto cursed.

The person that had entered the room was his team mate and childhood crush, Sakura Haruno. Sakura looked over towards her team mate with a smile.

"Hi, Naruto. I heard you brought back Sasuke-kun, so I-" Sakura began before she went eyed wide when she saw Sasuke in a hospital bed with bandages covering most of his body. "Did you do that to Sasuke-kun?!" She asked as she pointed over towards the bed.

"Look, Sakura, I can explain-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! Get the fuck out of here and don't come near me or Sasuke-kun again, Demon!" Sakura screeched as Naruto's eyes went wide before he slowly got up as his bangs covered his eyes as he had his hand on the door and left while slamming the door behind him as he did.

* * *

Uzumaki Residence

* * *

"Why can't I do anything right?!" Naruto asked himself as he slammed a fist into a wall.

Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. After calming down, Naruto heard a knock on the door. The child walked towards the door and once he opened it, he sees Shikamaru and the other Genin standing outside along with Gaara and Temari. If you haven't guessed Gaara and Temari decided to visit Konoha for a little while after the Sasuke retrieval mission.

"Guys? What brings you all here?" Naruto asked them with a raised brow.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright, Naruto. We heard what that bitch said to you, so we wanted to check up on you." Shikamaru answered for the group.

"...I'm fine." Naruto said with a fake smile.

"Don't lie to us, Naruto. We know how you are when your felling down." Ino said, as she heard him sigh.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"It's that girl, isn't it?" Gaara asked him as he was leaning against a tree.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I'm fine." Naruto told them just as an Anbu appeared.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The Anbu asked.

"That depends on who want's to know." Naruto said as he eyed the Anbu.

"Come with me. You are to report to the Council at once." The Anbu said before it disappeared.

"Here we go. Wish me luck, guys." Naruto said before he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

Council Chambers

* * *

As Naruto appeared in the room, he looked at his surroundings. Naruto sees the head of the Council, the members, the Hokage, and some of the villagers that didn't like for what he was. Naruto eyed the room as he spoke.

"What is this about?" Naruto asked with a curious expression.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I assume you know why your here?" The first member asked as Naruto sighed.

"It's about your precious Sasuke, right?"

"Not to long ago, you team mate, Sakura, came to us and tolled us about what has happened during yours and Sasuke Uchiha's fight at the Valley of the End." Another member said.

'God damn it.' Naruto cursed as he started to hate Sakura at this very moment.

"Can't we do this at another time? Naruto is injured right now." Tsunade spoke as the members looked at her.

"No. This Demon has caused us great damage to the village, and to the Uchiha Clan, therefore, he will be forced to leave." Another member said, as gasps and mutters around the room emerged.

"That's a load of bullshit, you idiot's. He only did this to save me." Sasuke said as he entered the room and pushed Sakura away from him.

"Sasuke? What are you-" Naruto began as Sasuke cut him off with a small smile he never seen his friend had.

"Trust me." Sasuke responds as he eyed the room before he spoke. "At the Valley of the End, I was taken over by Darkness. Naruto saved me by using his power. To me, I see him as a friend, and a brother. So if you banish him, then I'm leaving as well." The Uchiha said as he stood next to his friend, while Naruto looked over at him with wide eyes, and mutters we're heard across the room.

"But Sasuke-kun, that baka is a-" Sakura began but flinched when Sasuke glared at her.

"Shut the hell up, Sakura. You think you know everything and want to stick by my side. As i said before, your noting but a fan girl and you don't know what me and Naruto went through when we we're little. Sure, Naruto didn't have any parent's or friends to begin with like I did, but that doesn't mean he keeps that pain to himself! He's a human just like the rest of us! He's not the Demon you all think he is! So you shut the fuck up!" Sasuke growled at her, as Sakura held back her tears that were forcing to stream down her cheeks.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I hear by Naruto Uzumaki banished from Konohagakure. Do you have any final words, boy?" Danzo asked as he looked at the blonde child.

"...Just two. Fuck you." Naruto spat as he ripped the Leaf headband off and threw it on the ground and walked out of the room, with Sasuke following his lead.

* * *

With Naruto & Sasuke

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were standing outside of the Konoha gates while holding bags on their backs. Sasuke looked over towards Naruto.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked him, as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get away from here before I decide to burn this entire village." Naruto said as he turned around, and the two friends walked away to start their new journey.

* * *

Prologue End

* * *

 **A/N: From here on out, this story will be about 90,000 or 100,000 words per chapter. I decided to challenge myself with this story. Even though it'll take me 4-5 weeks, oh well. That give me more than enough time to figure out where I want this story to go. Here is the official Harem for Naruto this story.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki:**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Kuroka**

 **Xenovia Quarta**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Yasaka**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Ravel Phenex**

 **Serafall Leviathan**

 **Sona Sitri**

 **Tsubaki Shinra**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Venelana Gremory**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge**


End file.
